


The Seamstress

by basingtei



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basingtei/pseuds/basingtei
Summary: So this was a prompt about how Aang suddenly had a new outfit on the Day of Black Sun. The Gaang had four days of nothing to do and we are thinking Katara took that time to make him the new outfit, outside of trying to keep him calm. Katara gets herself into an awkward situation with her sewing skills.





	The Seamstress

It was three days until the invasion and Aang was starting to lose his mind. Katara awoke to the sound of constant thuds and looked around, seeing Aang awake, in his pants, punching a tree. Sokka and Toph woke up too and just looked in his general direction. Katara got up and walked over to him.

"Hey… how long have you been up?"

He didn't turn to face her, just kept punching the tree.

"A couple hours." He started to go around the tree, kicking and punching. "I've got a lot more skills to refine if I'm gonna fight Ozai." He said and stopped for a moment, breathing heavily.

"You know, there is such a thing as over training..."

He ignored her statement and gave the tree one really hard punch, of which didn't go through the tree but rather bounced back through his body, sending him on his back as all the leaves fell off the tree. They all just stared at him on the ground, covered in leaves. He was quick to get back up into a fighting stance.

"You don't get it do you?" He said and started to make circles around her. "My form is bad, I'm sloppy, and I still don’t know any firebending, not even the basics!" His eye twitched as he rounded to her front, his arm held out in his stance. She took his hand and pulled it down, trying to get him to relax. Sokka chimed in.

"That's okay Aang, the eclipse will block all firebending anyway. You don’t need to know any. Plus, It's a stupid element." Sokka said, looking away from his map to the young Avatar.

"Okay, but I still have to work on everything else." He said, his hands flying in the air making skillful jabs. "I'd better spend the whole day training." He bowed to Sokka and Katara quickly and flew away on his air scooter leaving a trail of dust behind him. Katara and Sokka exchanged a worried glance and he went back to his map. She sighed and came back over to the group, getting in her bag for something and then walking off in the direction Aang went.

"Katara, just leave him alone!" Sokka called out.

"I need him for something. I'll be back later!" She said and started running after him. It took her a while but she finally found him again, punching and kicking a bush. She stopped running and tried to catch her breath coming up to him.

"Katara, I need to train. Please don’t distract me."

"Aang I need you to take off your pants for me."

"Excuse me?" He said and blushed, stopping what he was doing. "I am awake right now, right?" He said and he looked around, his eyes twitching.

"Calm down. I need to take your measurements. Your Air Nomad clothes were destroyed and you need new ones." She said and pulled from her pockets a piece of paper and a stick of charcoal, along with a long white measuring tape.

"Oh, okay." He said and looked around again and slid his pants off kicking them to the side. Katara grabbed her things and got on her knees beside him, taking his side seam measurement first. She pressed the top at his waist band and smoothed the tape down from his hip to his ankle. He was blushing like a strawberry at her seemingly casual touch. She got the number she need and scribbled it down, taking the tape back in her hand and hesitating with it. She needed to get his inseam… it finally struck her how embarrassing this situation was going to be. Had it been anyone else, any other guy, she wouldn’t hesitate to get a little too personal. It was necessary. But this was  _ him.  _ And this was something she hadn’t thought through. 

"What's wrong?" Aang asked and looked down at her, kneeling in front of him. She looked up at him and her blush matched his.

"Um… I need your inseam."

"My what?"

"The um… the measurement from the inside of your leg and down…"

His heart skipped a beat. He understood why she was hesitant. He gulped and grabbed the end of the measuring tap, holding it against his inner thigh.

"Like this?"

"Um… a little higher."

He looked away from her and moved it as high as it would go, touching the edge of his trunks.

"There's good." She said and looked down quickly, leading the tape down his leg and to his ankle again, tugging on the tape when she got the number she needed. He let go and sighed as she wrote down another number.

"Thanks. Just a few more." She said, a blush still on her face still on her knees in front of him, wrapping the tape around where the tops of his trunks stopped, making his arms go up a bit as she pulled it tight, accidentally pulling him closer to her. She tried to ignore his close proximity just like he was trying to ignore her hands on his skin, neither of them having an easy time. She leaned down to the ground and scribbled his measurement down. He assumed she was done and leaned down to get his pants.

"Nu-uh. One more." She said and stood, wrapping the tape from one point on his waist, up around the opposite shoulder and around his back, measuring the length of the sash that would wrap around him, her hands lingering on his skin. She felt guilty for abusing this opportunity to touch him, but surely no one would notice. But he did. He didn’t miss how her fingers crawled up his chest and over his shoulder, delicately stroking along his back where his scar was. It sent shivers down his spine. Finally, she had to let go. She wrote down the number and handed him his pants.

"Okay, now I'm done." She said with a relieved smile. He breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing his pants from her and quickly putting them on. Neither of them knew what to say, the entire ordeal being very awkward and intimate at the same time. Aang just rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm going to get back to training…"

"Oh, yeah, okay. I need to get started on your outfit right away so you have it in time for the invasion. I guess I'll leave you to it." She said and excused herself, walking away as he starting kicking and punching a bush again.

 

….

 

After Hakoda had given the wonderful speech with Sokka's help, Katara came up to Aang, handing him a bundle of cloth.

"Got them ready just in time?'

"I hope you like them…" She said softly as he took them. He smiled and looked down at the clothing and ducked being dome rocks, putting on his pants, and getting lost in the cloth, the yellow sash fitting perfectly around him. He came around the front to show her.

"Now you look like a true Air nomad."

"Except for the hair, of which I need to go take care of."

"Aww, that too bad." She said as she came up to hug him. "I really liked the hair." She whispered. He blushed and held her at arm's length, his touch lingering on her skin for once. She shivered under his touch on her arms and he wore a smug grin as he left her to shave his head by the rocky shore.


End file.
